


Fallen

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Lives, Derek is a Good Friend, Evil Kate Argent, F/M, Fallen Angels, In which Stiles actually fell from heaven, M/M, PAST Sterek, Protective Scott, Scottles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell is empty, and all the Devils are here</p><p>ON HOLD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

 

I stared out at the star filled sky. It was beautiful as always.

 

 

Looking at the sky reminded me of _her_. Of her beautiful dark blue eyes that were almost black with tiny specks of white around the pupil. Her name was Rose and she was breathtakingly beautiful. With her long curly blonde hair and perfect teeth and tiny dimples made every guy in school want her. And for some reason, she chose me- at least for a little while.

 

 

She soon grew tired of me and found some jock to sweep her off her feet and carry her away to his bed.

 

 

The main reason we broke up was the fact that she kept pestering me for sex. She knew that I was christian and she knew that I wanted to wait till marriage to do it.

 

 

"Fucking asshole, do you know who I am?"

 

 

I gulped, "My girlfriend?"

 

 

She smirked, "Not anymore."

 

 

 

I sighed and rubbed my face, I shouldn't be thinking about that now. I just need to relax and look at the stars. My mom used to say that if looked at them hard enough you would see the angels in them.

 

 

But my mom was dead now. She had been raped and killed outside her workplace, the hospital.

 

 

I shook my head as if to clear my head of those thoughts, I would just cry again.

 

 

Focusing on the starry sky I found myself dozing off, closing my eyes. It was just so peaceful out here on the hood of my truck, the chirping crickets, and the cool breeze on my skin. I opened my eyes and stared out at the vast sky filled with hundred of thousands of bright glowing orbs of light. I looked out at one in particular that was exceptionally bright.

 

 

It seemed to get even brighter, I had to squint to dim it a little, then it seemed like looking into a sun. I shielded my eyes then I felt the impact of something very large and heavy crashed into me. I felt my legs breaking and my ribs crushed beneath the weight. I couldn't scream, the pain was too much to bear, and at the time I think it might have crushed my throat anyways.

 

 

Then all at once I lost consciousness.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open only to shut as my eyes were attacked by a blinding light, and for a second I thought the bright light was back to crush me once again. Then I heard a loud beeping coming from my left, sneaking a peak, my eyes were assaulted by the light, but it soon faded into a dull florescent light. 

 

Hospital.

 

Great.

 

I sighed and waited for a nurse to come in, it took at least three minutes before a male nurse , whose name tag read Michael , came in and smiled at me. 

 

"Ah! Mr. Stilinski, I see you're finally awake."

 

"Yeah" I meant to say but stopped once a fiery pain erupted in my throat.

 

 

"Ah, you shouldn't talk, it will hurt." Nice of you to tell me _now_.

 

 

After he ran a couple of scans on me and made sure my IV was working, he left. I tried to relax but every inch of my body hurt, so I just laid there in silence, trying to think about what had happened.


End file.
